1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated fin type heat exchanger for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a corrugated fin assembly having an anti-nesting feature.
2. Disclosure Information
In general, a heat exchanger comprises fluid conduits and corrugated heat exchanging fins interposed between the conduits. Louvers are formed in the heat exchanging fins to improve their heat exchange efficiency. There are many known types of arrangements and designs of louvers. Typically louvers are directed at a predetermined angle with respect to the flow of air therepast to provide large heat exchange efficiency, a decrease pressure drop of the air across the elements and provide water shedding capability.
It is well known in the heat exchanger art to form the corrugated fins by passing flat strip stock between pairs of form rolls having intermeshing teeth around their outer peripheries which roll form the flat strip stock into generally expanded corrugated contours. Each of the fins defining the opposite sides of successive convolutions or corrugations are frequently lanced between the form rolls to form louvers in the fins and thus produce a more turbulent flow of air through the transversely extending passageways defined by the successive convolutions. This process is well known in the art.
After the fin assembly has been produced, a plurality of fin assemblies are stacked together for shipping prior to their utilization in the manufacturing of a heat exchanger core. Typically, the fin assemblies are packed to a specific density, i.e. fin assemblies per inch. The stacked assemblies are then transported to a work station where an operator physically removes a particular fin assembly for insertion into a heat exchanger core. However, due to the stacking of the fin assemblies to a specific density, the fin assemblies often nest within one another and become lodged therein making it difficult for an operator to remove successive layers of fin assemblies without damaging the assembly. Because the fin assemblies are typically formed of an aluminum alloy and are very thin, the fin assemblies are often damaged due to the forced removal by the operator of one assembly which has nested into another assembly, resulting in scrap. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism which prevents the fin assemblies from nesting into each other during the packing of the fin assemblies and ultimately reducing the scrap and waste produced during the manufacturing process.
The present invention overcomes the nesting problem of stacking a plurality of fin assemblies together by providing a specific fin louver design which prevents nesting of successive layers of fin assemblies.